The Life of a Darkspear Huntress
by Kieve Grove
Summary: Kij'aza is many things to the outside: stubborn, proud, ambitious. All bold words and swooping hunts. Yet, as with most, she is so much more than meets the eye. Collected here are but a few drabbles of her life, who she is and how she got here.
1. Her First Crush

Raz'nek couldn't believe it.

"Are ya sure?"

"Duh." The young Kij huffed, sending a stray hair to the side. Her short yellow hair was tangled in every which direction, mud from their last jog running down her locks. "Wouldn't be tellin' ta if I didn't."

"'e must be a lucky mon ta 'ave yar affection den…." Raz grinned, making a sly elbow jaw to her shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Although Kij tried to scowl at the older hunter, he couldn't help but chuckle at the six year old's attempt. "Right den. So…what's 'is name?"

The little huntress folded her arms. "I can't tell ya. Ya bein' taa much o' a wankehery wankeh."

"A wankehery wankeh?" Raz dramatically gasped, holding a hand to his chest. "I ain't nah wankehery wankeh! I just tryin' ta 'elp ya win'im oveh! I be a mon taa ya know…knowin' what dey be wantin' en a girl like ya."

Kij grumbled, turning in the other direction. Sighing, Raz'nek continued on. "I ain't tryin' ta be mean, Kij, but ya suck at talkin' ta da odeh kids. I can 'elp ya, but ya gotta tell me da mon's name if ya want ta best results."

"Fine…." The young huntress rolled her eyes, turning back to Raz'nek. She grumbled to herself as she pointed a shy finger to the crowd ahead. "Ya see da mon wit' da red 'air?"

"Jam'ba?" Raz squinted.

Kij shook her head. "Da odeh one!"

"Lem?"

"Nah…"

"Ritti?"

The huntress widened her eyes, hitting the older hunter on the side. "'e don't even 'ave red hair!"

"So who es 'e?"

Kij mumbled something under her breath.

"What was dat?" Raz'nek perked up, leaning against the huntress.

"Just sayin' ya be da biggest wankehery wankeh eveh."

"Dat ain't what I heard…"

The huntress rolled her eyes. "Ya need ta get yar ears checked den."

"Nah…" The hunter shook his head. As he began tapping his shin, he turned to the young huntress. "I dink I need ta be gettin' et outta ya."

"An' 'ow ya gonna do dat?" Kij bared her growing tusks.

"Like dis!" Raz declared as he began tickling her.

As Kij giggled, she tried to swat the hands away. Yet as she tried to back up, she was meet with a large palm tree beside her, blocking her means of escape. "Stop et!"

"Not until ya tell me 'is name!"

"Neveh!"

The hunter grinned, continuing his tickling crusade against his unfortunate victim. She tried to get away, twisting and turning from his grasp, but she was cornered between the palm trees and crowd. "Den we gonna do dis foreveh until ya tell me 'is name!"

As did it continue for many minutes. Her laughter grew, soaring like the birds above. However, it didn't go without garnering attention.

"I'll save ya, Kij!" An unfamiliar voice hollered.

Suddenly, somebody jumped on Raz's back, pounding their fists against his neck.

"Ya let 'er go!"

The hunter chuckled. "O' what?"

"Dis."

The newcomer pulled his hair, stunning the hunter with how hard they pulled. Before the hunter could regain his composure, he was toppled by another child.

One with bright red hair.

"Ya okay, Kij?" He asked, holding out his hand to the young huntress.

Kij nodded, picking herself off the ground. "Ya didn't need ta do dat. I 'ad et undeh control."

"O'…" The red haired boy shuffled his feet. "Well, see ya lateh den!"

"Yah, see ya…"

As the huntress watched the children run back off, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Her doey eyes, the shy wave….and was that a blush he saw?

"Kij?"

The huntress was struck from her daze, all too quickly returning to her previous glare. "What was dat foh?"

"Not important." He shrugged. "Who was dat mon?"

"Gav." She said.

"By any chance, was 'e da crush ya were talkin' 'bout?"

The young huntress blinked, staring wide-eyed at the hunter. "'ow'd ya know?"

"Kij, Kij, Kij…." Raz'nek tutted. "Ya don't do a good job 'idin' et. Maybe next time, tell 'im 'tank ya.'"

The huntress scrunched her face up at the suggestion. "Nah…dat seems stupid." She turned around, stomping away from the obnoxious Raz.

Raz'nek chased Kij, hoping to catch up with the grumpy child. "Wait up!"

"Nah!" The huntress screamed. "Ya were taa wankehery taday!"

"But I dought o' a way foh ya an' Gav ta get tagether!"

"O', well dat's real nice!" Kij turned around, rolling her eyes. "But dat changes nodin' from ya ticklin' me!"

"Okay, okay…" The hunter threw his hands up in the air. "I'll make et up ta ya."

"An' 'ow ya gonna do dat?" She smirked.

The hunter jiggled his fingers as he thought it over. After a moment of thought though, he snapped his fingers. "'ow 'bout dis: ya and I make a bet on Gav!"

Kij raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by the idea. "O'?"

Raz nodded. "Ya gonna listen to my advice. If et 'elps ya ask out Gav, ya gotta forgive me. Odehwise, I'll take ya out ta da jungle an' show ya where I find da ingrediants ta my secret fruity juice!"

The huntress narrowed her eyes. "An' ya let me pet a tigeh."

"Nah….'ow 'bout I let ya watch a tigeh instead."

"Et's a bet!" Kij declared, running up to the hunter to shake his hand. "So…ya want me ta tell Gav 'dank ya', but foh what?"

"Nah, taa late foh dat…." Raz'nek shook his head. "What ya need ta do es ask 'im out. Tell 'im dat ya like 'im, like reeealy like 'im, den skip enta da sunset. Nah trouble foh ya, es et Kij?"

Grinning, the little huntress shook her head. "Nah!"

"Den go talk ta 'im!" He gave her a gentle push.

"I don't know where 'e es dough!"

With a chuckle, Raz pointed towards one of the quaint huts. As it would so happen, there was the little redheaded boy, playing with one of the turtles. "See 'im?"

Eyes wide, the huntress nodded. "Yah, but-"

"Good! Now, go talk ta 'im!"

With another push, the huntress was out in the open. Right in front of Gav.

Mustering up every bit of courage the young huntress had, she marched to the young troll. "Uh….'ey Gav."

"O', 'ey Kij!" He waved. "Wanna see ol' Pemmi 'ere?"

"Yah….'" Kij sat beside the boy. "is name es Pemmi?"

"Yah! Esn't et great?" Gav grinned.

Glancing between the turtle and child, the young huntress simply shrugged. "Nah, et sounds stupid."

"What?" Gav looked up, clearly confused.

"Yar welcome." The huntress nodded before rushing back to a bewildered Raz'nek.

"What da 'ell, Kij?"

"'e named 'is turtle somedin' stupid. I couldn't talk ta 'im." Kij explained. "I believe ya owe me a juice dough."

Sighing, Raz'nek began walking with the huntress. "Fine… _"_


	2. Leaving Home

"Kij?"

The young huntress scowled at her name. "What?"

A hand cautiously approached her shoulder, brushing against the top. "Ya gonna be okay?"

"Eh," Kij rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Da Isle be behind us. Da Chief be behind us. Da witd be behind us…our whole lives be behind us." His already somber voice broke, prepubescent notes brittle as eggshells as he continued. "Why would ya be?"

"I'm fine, Oji."

"Ya sure?"

"Yah…I be sure."

The older child pursed his lips. The girl's shoulders quivered in the cold air- would da stubborn girlie eveh remembeh ta layeh up?- though he wasn't sure it was just the winds.

The Isle was far behind them, while they were traveling with green-skinned strangers. He shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't want to talk or that she wouldn't look at him. He should have imagined she would be as far away from the others as possible, watching the culling tides around them. And he certainly should have known that she'd hide her own tears behind all…this.

"Right…" He patted his younger sister on the back. "If ya need anydin', ya let us know."

"I'm fine, Oji." She murmured.

He dared not say otherwise, simply heading back to their parents. To their silent solace and tight embraces and swooping promises. To a land she had no memory or hope for.

Kij could't explain the turmoil in her heart, nor would she even think about it. She simply continued staring out to the water and adding her own tears to the vast seas.


	3. Damn et!

The family was preparing for a special celebration: the coming of age festival. Music, dancing, and a feast to stuff even the largest of mouths.

The young Kij licked her lips at the thought. She hadn't eaten anything all day in preparation, as well as emptied out two whole bags to save some leftovers.

"Kijjie!" Sha'ta called out, emerging from behind the hastily drawn curtain. "We be ready ta show ya 'ow _actual_ adults look."

She held her brother's hand, who followed behind her in a stunning display. Both had their brilliant orange hair tied up in elaborate mohawks. Their bodies were adorned in simple yet sleek linen, teals and reds bouncing off each other in odd harmony.

The young huntress raised an eyebrow, approaching the two. She barely reached Sha'ta's waist by the barest margin of her unruly yellow hair, so as she stood closely by her elder sister, she tilted her head way back. "Ya still like Sha ta me."

"Nah I don't! I be _Sha'ta_ afteh tanight!"

"Nah 'uh!"

"Uh 'uh!"

"Nah 'uh!"

"Knock et off!" Their Pa finally got up from his chair, standing sternly in front of the children.

Kij stuck her tongue out at Sha'ta -one last defiant look- before turning to Pa.

"Come on, ya twa. We don't want ya ta be late foh yar own party."

The twins hurried out of the hut, Kij following behind them, when her Pa's hand slid between her and the door. Furrowing her brow, she looks up to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Ya ain't goin'."

"Yah," Kij rolled her eyes, ducking under his arm. "I am."

"Nah, ya really ain't." His arms swooped underneigh her figure, lifting her up onto his shoulder. "Ya be a lil' girlie still. Taa young foh dis kinda din'."

"I be ten dough!" She thrashed in protest.

"As I be sayin', taa young." He set her down in his own chair, staring down at the young Kij. "Ya be stayin' wit' a sitteh instead."

"A sitteh?" Kij stood up on the chair's cushion. "I ain't need nah sitteh. I can just go wit' ya ta party!"

"Nah arguin', Kij."

"But I'll be-"

"Nah. Arguin'."

The young troll slumped back into the seat with a pout. Satisfied, her Pa nodded. "She'll be 'ere soon. Since ya bit da last sitteh, I got ya a youngeh one. Some girlie named Sid'he, said she be good wit' babes."

"But-"

"Nah 'buts'! Be good an' don't do anydin' stupid wit' 'er, got et?"

Kij narrowed her eyes, trying her hardest to look intimidating and angry. "Nah."

"O' ya get nodin' foh suppeh."

She widened her eyes, turning to the old mon. "But Pa-"

"Kij." He warned.

"Fiiine."

With all said and done, he waved his youngest farewell as he dove behind the closing door. She listened to their chatter and footsteps as they left.

Waiting.

Eventually, she could not hear them anymore. Kij slowly got up from the soft chair, opening the curtains ever so slightly.

Yes, there was no sign of her siblings or Pa. A good start.

However, there was also an approaching troll heading towards the hut. Bright pink hair stood out against the dull sands, her face fuzzy yet clearly young.

 _Shite, et's da sitteh._

Kij hastened to the other side of the hut, where another window watched over the other side of the beach. She carefully opened it, slowly wiggling out before shutting it behind her. With one last look behind her, she bolted away from the home as fast as her little legs would take her.


	4. What's This?

"I dink I love ya!"

Kij blinked, shocked by the sudden outburst. The girlie in front of her had been stammering for a minute beforehand, glancing back to another troll behind her. The one grinning widely at the confession, holding her hands back to avoid applauding.

Yet Eshu'ra didn't seem as pleased as her friend. Her flame yellow eyes stared expectantly at the huntress, terrified yet loving. Green strands flew across the breeze, trying to escape the larger braid, yet she didn't seem to mind. As she watched the huntress, she patted her skirt down, readjusting the intricate red dress.

It was apparent that Eshu'ra was nervous as could be, if her steady eyes weren't enough of a clue.

Yet Kij didn't know what to do. She hadn't dabbled in relationships like this since she left the Darkspear Isle.

'Where was a Raz'nek when ya needed one?' The huntress thought to herself, remembering how the older hunter would help her with her crushes. Yet there was no Raz'nek to help her through this sort of hunt and as unlikely as it seemed, there was a hunt that Kij was not experienced in.

This.

This lovey-dovey hunt of afternoon confessions. This sight of a shy fisher staring at her. This smell of the sea as she desperately wants to laugh at the girlie in front of her and get away.

Still…a part of her spoke for the way Kij stared between Echu'ra and her friend, how she blushed and stiffened at the sudden confession.

"Ya…want ta go out den?"

Damn et! How was that weak voice Kij's, barely blustering out of her mouth.

The huntress berated her, yet Echu'ra gave the largest grin she had ever seen on anyone. The fisher turned to the see, nodding to its gentle waves.

"'ow 'bout we go down to da beach tonight? Swimmin' o' fishin' toge-"

"Yah! Yah!" Kij interupted, eagerly accepting before clearing her throat. "I..uh, yah, let's do dat. Meat ya at dusk?"

Echu'ra nodded. "Dusk it is den."

As she turned away, giddy as she recounted what just happened to her friend, Kij stumbled back to the hut anxiously. While she wasn't sure what the hell she had just done, she knew she had to get back to home to steal her sister's old skirt before the others noticed…


	5. Her First Beastie

Kij wrangled herself atop the orange raptor, dangling her legs over her sides.

It had been an arduous battle, a game of cat and mouse throughout the jungles. Loa knows how the young girlie had lost track of time tracking this beastie, but it was well worth it.

Her first beastie and her triumph into adulthood, all found with the fiery, scaly beautie fighting her every movement. Yet Kij's stubbornness outmatched the raptor.

They began heading back to the village, the hot sun looming over them as they traversed the barren wasteland. For once in her life, the girlie looked over the desert with a smile, its orange hues finally good for something as its aura clinged to the raptor's hide as the sun did to the desert.

Kij grinned, the hazy outline of the sea coming into view.

Good.

Let them met the wonderful, magnificent beauty Kij had found. Let them know her name with her raptor's:

 _Azeli._


	6. A Family Drama Part 1

Yellow light danced across the desert, its red spires rising to meet the high sun. Yet the air rushed with that damn cold air, brushing up against the huntress' ears and face.

The rest of her was bundled in layers of hides, mail, and cloth. Anything to keep her warm against the winter air as she wandered the orcish paths.

As it were though, it wasn't working too well. The tips of her ears were freezing, as though ice picks were poking at every pore of her skin. Her face was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as her trek went on, refusing to warm against her gloved hands.

It couldn't get any worse….

"Kij?"

Damn et.

The huntress silently cursed, recognizing that gruff voice. Although she didn't want to see him any day, especially today of all days, she staled in her tracks, evnetually coming to a halt.

"Didn't mean ta stop ya. Ya just looked like my daugheh. Kij'aza, if ya'd even know 'er. Wild child she was…ya wouldn't happen ta know where she is, would ya?"

Kij'aza furrowed her brow. Her father didn't recognize her, or at least, could be convinced she wasn't herself. Perhaps she could salvage her day…

She gave an encouraging grunt, turning to face him "Ya know, dat does sound famil-"

Widening her eyes, she took in the sight of the old witch doctor. His once brilliant red hair was turning white, as if snow had seeped into his roots and started running down his braid. Narrow orange eyes- the ones they shared -peered at the shocked huntress, glancing up and down her figure. Yet there was no spark, no sign he saw Kij.

Only tattered leather hides hanging loosely off his shaking shoulders. He leaned against a wooden walking stick, balancing himself on its width.

"Et does? Where es she-?" He widened his eyes, looking back at the huntress' eyes. "Why ya starin' at me like dat?"

"Uh…nodin'." Kij'aza stammered, for once out of words to say. "Kij said she'd be en da tavern. Dat way."

"I see…" Following her pointed finger, the old troll sternly nodded. "Dank ya, ya lovely girlie."

The huntress clenched her jaw. "Ya don't know me dough?"

Her father furrowed his brow, once more overlooking the huntress. "Was I suppose ta?"

"Aw, wha-nah…Kij just said a lot 'bout ya."

"Really?" The witch doctor leaned back, tighening his grip on the cane's tip. "Didn't dink she was da sentimental type."

"She ain't!" The huntress hollered a little too quickly. And loudly, judging by her father's wide eyes. "I mean…nah when she be..sobeh. Just drunk angeh."

Although Kij wasn't happy with her answer, internally groaning at the weak excuse, the witch doctor didn't seem to mind. Instead, he lowered his head with a low grumble. "Don't surprise me den. We didn't leave on da best o' terms."

"O'?" The huntress snarled, her voice increasingly becoming hostile. "Whatcha do, ol' mon?"

Once again, the old witch doctor ignored the bite in her voice, glancing away from her. "Dat kinda a long story….but dat oughta end tanight. I'm gonna apologize ta 'er soon as I see 'er."

Kij'aza tried to hold in her gasp, yet her breath betrayed her in its chilly wickedness as it escaped her lips. Under the witch doctor's confused glare, she tried gathering the right words. Something clever or snarky or- "Sorry, I just didn't expect dat from an ol' mon like ya."

The witch doctor bowed his head sheepishly. "Yah…took some years ta convince myself o' et. Didn't wanna do et when she stormed off-" He suddenly chuckled nervously. "Eh, still don't wanna do et, but I gotta."

"Why?" Kij murmured, coming out of her stupor. "Why do ya need ta apologize ta 'er now?" Her voice grew in rage, rising like the orcish spires as she continued. "Why da 'ell would ya talk ta 'er now? Ya wanna get somedin' from 'er, dat why ya 'ere-?"

"I don't 'ave time foh yar stupid questions, girlie!" The old witch doctor huffed. "An' I don't 'ave ta answeh ta anyone by da likes o' ya!"

"Da likes o' me?" The huntress growled. "Da 'ell do ya dink I am, Pa?"

"Ya know exaclty what ya are! A spoiled, angry girlie who dinks she's all dat wit' 'er spear an' life en Orgrimmar. But ya ain't anydin! Ya serve da stinkin' Horde, who took us 'way from our homes an' brought us ta dis damn desert ta be insulted by dese orcs an' elves an' deadehs!"

The huntress opened her mouth to retort, prepared to bring out her anger, but the old man continued on his rant. "But not my family! Ya dink ya all dat, ya stupid 'eadhuntah, but my Kij es an actual 'unteh! She live da way she was meant ta, en da loa's grace an' wit' da wilds. She don't bow ta anyone o' bury 'er pride foh da sake o' 'Horde protection' like ya did! Kij be more o' a Darkspear dan ya eveh will, ya wankeh bitd!"

Kij'aza narrowed her eyes, holding her agape mouth in shock. What was brewing in her chest she couldn't pinpoint, but she knew she couldn't stand by the old man any longer. "I gotta go, ya ol' saggy wankeh."

"Smart foh an orc-loveh. Maybe dere 'ope foh ya afteh all." Turning away from the huntress, the old witch doctor began heading to the tavern, still shaking like a leaf.

The huntress sighed, quickly taking off her cloak before throwing it on the old mon's face. Hearing his astonished gasp, she didn't wait for him to respond before she bolted.

Not today. She wasn't dealing with this today.

…but perhaps one day, when he connected the dots. She smirked to herself. Yah, like he'd figure her out.


	7. A Family Drama Part 2

Zul'oji was already suffering.

The day had been going poorly, striking the fifth day since the old man up and walked out. Five grueling days of searching, sending raptors, praying his father hasn't completely lost his mind.

Yet his sister didn't seem to care.

"-an' why da 'ell was Pa so damn forgetful? 'e didn't even notice me, da ol' wankeh! Ya know, I oughta just 'ave told 'im ta feck off!"

"Kij," He sighed. Though he was gratefully she had finally stopped ranting about why he was there in the first place, she still didn't understand. "Pa 'asn't been en da right mind foh a while now…"

"Nah shite! 'e-"

"-been suffehin' taa much ta complain, I agree Kij'aza."

"Nuh 'uh…" The huntress rolled her eyes, shifting her stare into a harsh glare. Yet she become silent as he continued.

Used to her antics, Zul'oji smirked. "Ya done?"

The huntress grunted…encouragingly? Frustratedly? Sorrowfully? Loas know he couldn't read her beastal 'speech'. And loas know it ain't the time…

Focus, he reminded himself. He had to be better than this, especially now.

"Ya 'membeh when Pa would make dose big sacrifices ta Bethekk, yah?"

She nodded.

"Well," His face dropped as he watched his younger sister carefully. "Pa stopped dose sacrifices a long time ago. Wanted somedin' more, somedin' strongeh."

Kij furrowed her brow, her lips diping into disgust. She remembered those rituals, their rotten smells and strange magics. How they could leave her cold on the hottest orcish days and burning in water.

"But 'e didn't go ta Ogoun o' Hethiss. 'e went ta da whispehs en da dark, anonymous but powehful."

The young witch doctor paused, seeing his sister's legs shift backwards. He stepped forward, refusing to let her run again.

"I ain't 'bout ta remind ya o' dose nights. Ya an' I know betteh dan livin' back den, but ya gotta understand somedin' aftehwards, 'mm."

Kij nodded weakly.

"Ya gotta understand dat dat last day ruined 'im. Beforeh, 'e'd try ta control 'imself, keep dat dark at bay, neveh waddlin' furdeh. But afteh?" He shook his head. "Nah restraints."

"Coulda 'ear 'im at night, screamin' an' wailin'."

He murmured that last part, watching the huntress' face. Her lips were tightly pressed together, eyes darting at him searchingly.

"Ya okay?" He asked.

She nodded once again. "Yah."

He didn't believe it. Not a damn word. But she had to know…and if he didn't finish it now, who knows when it'll come up again?

And so he clears his throat, nodding weakly to her rhythm. "Right…so 'e like dat foh a while, but 'e got worse from dere. 'e would wake up cryin', wouldn't brew like 'e used ta, couldn't stop starin' at nodin'…now 'e barely acknowledges da odeh villagehs."

"But 'e 'membehs ya." Kij bite her lips.

Zul'oji struggled. "Barely. Ta speak 'onestly, da fact 'e said ya looked like ya es betteh dan 'e es wit' everyone else."

"Ya dink dat mean somedin'?" The huntress growled lowly.

"Maybeh…I dunno. Could 'aveta do wit' da apology 'e wanted ta give ya."

"O' coulda been nodin'." Kij'aza grumbled. "If da ol' mon be losin' 'is mind, den what's nifty 'bout 'im 'memberin' me?"

Zul'oji widened his eyes. Although the way Kij's voice rose spoke of anger and fire, it quivered with her shoulders.

Loas damn it, who need 'beastal language' to read when her body screamed the words for him?

He rushed to his little sister, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Da 'ell ya dink ya doin', Oji?" She fought against his arms, trying to beat her way out of them.

So he held her tighter.

She continued to squirm and struggle, screaming curses and angry statements he tried his best to shut them out. He held her tighter, lowering his chin into the mess of yellow hair on her head. He curled his fingers around her arms, trying to get them to stop struggling.

Yet his efforts were futile. Stubborn like their father, she wiggled out of the bear hug, stepping away from the young witch doctor. Kij's eyes were wide and glistening with tears.

"Kij-"

She rose her arms defensively, taking another step back.

He extended his hand towards her, stepping closer to her.

Another step back.

Another forward.

"Guess ya gotta find Pa, 'uh?" Kij reached down to grab her spear. Upon holding the weapon once more, she nodded curtly to her brother. "See ya den."

"Kij! 'old up!" Zul'oji cried out, yet it was already too late.

She was gone. She had run off.

Again.

He wiped his hand against his face. Something wet streaked against his knuckles…

How long has he been crying?


	8. A Family Drama Part 3

_He was still here._

 _Why was he still here?_

Kij'aza couldn't shake the constant thoughts, watching the older troll traverse the terrain. It had been days- nah, weeks -since she had escaped. Yet instead of doing the sensible thing and returning to his search, he went after her. He asked random strangers if they'd seen her, prayed to his damned loas to help him find her, and actually, honest to the freaking loa, followed their advice here.

Still, despite her anguish, she couldn't help but worry. He had barely stopped to eat anymore, never mind rest. His flowing orange locks, already a flopping mohawk when they last spoke, were all a tangled mess of twigs and vines. His ears sagged anxiously, keeping the dark bags under his eyes company. Robes tattered, feet calloused and bruised…

"Still nah sign o' 'er." Zul'oji suddenly murmured. Though quiet, Kij stiffened, listening from above. "Why won't she just 'elp us?"

After so many days of travel, his limbs finally gave up. His legs buckled under him, collapsing himself in an oddly dramatic fashion. "Kij'a…"

From her treetop hiding spot, Kij'aza bit her lips. Though pathetic, he was still her brother, and this display…was too much to watch any longer.

She carefully made her way down its trunk, praying to the loa that her steps wouldn't alert him to her presence. Fortunately, no such thing happened, his sobs louder than any branch crack or chirp she could make.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Kij couldn't help herself any longer. "Oji, what da 'ell?"

Although she meant it to be insulting, her elder brother looked up with a small smile. "Kij? My Kijjie? Dat ya?"

"Who else would I be?"

He grinned at first before his eyes widened. "Nah…" Zul'oji shook his head. "Et couldn't be. She gone now, like everyone else."

"Nah, nah!" Kij held her hands up, slowly approaching the feeble troll. "I be 'er, da one an' only Kij'aza. Just, listen, alright?"

"'mmm."

"Ya don't really dink ya could just…try dat, did ya?" Kij spoke softly, her voice slowly rising. "I mean, ya didn't dink ya could just 'ug me afteh tellin' me Pa was goin' mad an' ya weren't doin' anydin' but lettin' 'im roam. Ya aren't dat stupid, are ya now?"

"'mm."

"Exactly! So ya and Pa are up ta somedin' again? What's et dis time?" Rage built up in her voice. "Ya gonna blame me foh Ma again? O' Sha'ta? Maybeh want ta talk 'bout 'ow I'm just some "orc-lovin'" weaklin', 'uh?"

"'m."

"Ya good foh nodin' wankeh!" She roared, glancing towards him. "Ya lyin', disguistin', son o' a bit-"

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Her brother, once tall and proud, mischievous and loud, slumped against her side.

She poked him, but he didn't respond. Putting a hand a smidgen above his face, she felt for signs of breathing, yet there was nothing. Her hand moved to his chest, only to find its awfully slow speed.

"Oji…" Kij whispered, gently moving his head upwards. His face was going lighter, his lips an unnatural hue.

While her anger still boiled, it was all but a drop in the ocean. Her arms moved underneath him, cautiously lifting his body up to her chest as she stood up. Taking one last look at him, she gave his forehead a small peck. "Ya'll be alright, Oji. 'ang on."

And with that, she ran back, south towards Grom'gol.


	9. A Family Drama Part 4

Night was beginning to fall on the lonely jungle. Most days, the huntress would be out enjoying it, watching her beasties sleep or pursuing some other creature.

Yet here she was, watching the steady rise and fall of her brother's chest.

Hours before, she had been grateful when she arrived in town. The innkeeper had been gracious enough to let him stay instead while the medic looked him over.

She hadn't understood all what the medic was saying, beyond something going wrong with his heart. She had had to hold her tongue from making any nasty retorts ("So dat chest 'ad somedin' en et, afteh all…"), but even if she had said something, it would have only been to herself. The mon still hadn't woken up, still sleeping on the borrowed cot.

Kij's body ached, begging her to move. It had been doing so for ages, but after trying to sleep, she decided to indulge it.

She made her way down the winding stairs, walking down to the tavern floor. It was dimmly lit, the midnight stars lulled with the others' rest. Still, there were a handful of patrons around. Two orcs chatting, an elven woman reading, and another troll by the bar.

Sitting beside the other troll, she ignored him in favour of the staring bartender. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a wateh." She slid a few silver pieces his way.

With a curt nod, he turned to the tap, filling up her empty glass with the mellow liquid. "There you go, ma'am."

Too tired to roll her eyes, she lifted her beverage to her lips, the cool drink running down her throat easing her.

"'ey." The troll beside her grumbled. "Ya look familiah."

"I do, 'uh?" She swallowed hard. "Whatcha want?"

The troll widened his eyes, narrow orange eyes flickering. "Kij?"

She narrowed her eyes, turning to face the old fellow. To her surprise, he was familiar too, whitening red hair loose around his shoulders, tattered leather and walking stick included.

As with before, she was speechless. Of all the places to be…

"Whatcha doin' 'ere?" She growled, setting her empty glass down.

"I just told ya, stupid girlie." He grumbled back. "I be lookin' foh Kij'aza."

Exhausted nerves, rubbed all the wrong ways in the prior weeks, wore thinner by the moment. "I don't 'ave time foh dis, ol' mon."

"Neideh do I! But I still tryin', ya nah good, wordless, stupid, regret o' a troll!" He tried standing up, balancing his hands on the cane. "What makes ya dink yar time es so much moreh important dan mine?"

Kij'aza was about to open her mouth to retort, but he just continued. "Ya're an ungrateful wankeh bitd dat makes everyone around ya 'ate life an' want ta leave. I betcha ya ain't got nah friends because ya so padetic an' yar moud constantly feels dreatened by dat din' ya call a tongue. Da 'ell ya keep showin' up foh es beyond me, but I can assure ya-"

"Dat yar an awful Pa!" Kij snapped. "Dat if I'm all dose dins, ya're ten times dat all. I can't blame yar daughteh foh not wantin' ta speak ta ya, ya ol' crone o' a mon! She be shamed foh ya an' ain't want nodin' ta do wit' ya!"

"'ell, she probably be da smarter one o' da bunch. What odeh family ya got should've left ya a long time ago!" Kij'aza got up, not daring to look at the old troll's face as she whispered. "Especially Kij…"


	10. Romance AU: A Zandalari Dream

It had been months since Kij'aza had first meet Ruzulute. He had been scrawny back then, easily mistaken for a lost child in the desert. Bleak pink hair, cracked skin, and nearly dead eyes had first glimmered in hope seeing her.

Kij had been stockpiling water and food for miles by that point, careful with her supplies. She had taken a sip as she stopped to rest, catching his eyes.

He didn't know the first thing about the outer world, too sheltered in plazas of gold and rubies to know how to survive. It must have been a might blessing from the loas that he survived as long as he did.

Ruzulute had nearly crawled to her base, desperate for a share of water, for something to sustain him.

Much to his surprise though, she offered more. Kij'aza may not have been a kind huntress, but his beady eyes stuck some cord in her. Not the high ring of compassion, nor the low blows of pity. Something in between, something she didn't quite understand herself, called for him to stay and recover.

It had been a slow journey over the months since. As he carried Kij's bags, she would show him how to tell when water was abound. She tried teaching him how to hunt on the go, how to hold a spear and jump a beastie down.

That he had failed miserably, letting many a beastie escape his grasp, with most leaving a failing mark on his body.

Yet despite the scars, he remained a force to behold. A flame in his eyes always burned, even when the desert winds had nearly scruffed it out. It poured from his scars and words, the way he would weave stories of old, of the loa's glory and empire's follies.

Kij could remember listening to them as they journeyed to Zuldazar. Though he spoke nothing of them beyond their sins and stupidity, Kij could not quell her naive wishes.

This was the might of Zandarli after all. The height of troll civilization, of her pride and joy in her people's past. Though his stories were heinous, it was much easier to disagree them as another, much lesser, people's than if the legendary Zandarli.

Yet his words rang true as they walked the terrences. The people had been divided long ago, their differences divided along the city's elevation. Their eyes downcasted at their own citizens, as well as the representatives of the tribes.

The two had even visited the Darkspear's embassy. How her tribesmen would gleam at the golden city while their hosts would turn the other cheek.

Their disrespect had greatly lowered the huntress' mood. They now hide along the docks, where the castless begged and no one would look twice at them.

She leaned against a supporting beam, watching Ruzulute curiously.

He had mentioned being an exile before. Yet it was always a quick comment under his breath, laughed away as they continued on.

Not here though. There was no laughter in those dancing flames. Only a worried gaze as he peaked his nose out beyond his cloak's reach.

He had been in constant watch for days now, refusing to wear anything but the most unremarkable and loose clothing possible. She had never seen Ruzulute so vigilant before.

As the sun began to set over the waters, Kij's displeasure was completely overturned by her need to know. "Whatcha lookin' foh?"

Ruzulute swiftly turned to her, his eyed wide as could be. "What? I ain't lookin'…"

He tried to growl it out, but it came more as a desperate attempt to hide a whimper.

Kij smirked to herself, standing up to stare him down directly. "Ya know what I meant."

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout."

"Sure ya don't." She rolled her eyes. "Ya just scoutin' foh da Kin's wraid."

He shook his head, fully entering the dock's shadow. "Nah, just da wind's."

"Da winds?" Kij tilted her head in confusion.

"Yah, dey day da winds come ta blow da lies away. But I dink et just da unnecessary ones, da ones da odeh loas cannot permit." Ruzulute rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "An' since da winds ain't comin' ta carry me 'way, mine'll be fine."

The huntress furrowed her brow. First he's tense, then awkward, and now he's worried about getting in trouble?

"Da 'ell es goin' on, Ruz?"

"I, uh…" Ruzulute cleared his throat. "Don't wanna deal wit' da attention. Dinkin' o' changin' my name ta somedin' easieh."

"Anydin' come ta mind den?"

The native troll grinned mischievously as he drew closer to her. In a low whisper he uttered, "Ya know 'ow dey give twa shites 'bout da Darkspeah?"

"Yah…" Kij'aza growled dangerously.

"Well, dat be da way ta a good name: somedin' Darkspeah."

"Ta 'ide wid?" Kij narrowed her gaze.

"Yah!" He nodded eagerly. "'elps sell da picture I' us togetheh."

"Fine, maybe somedin' like Ruz't-"

"Nah!" Ruzulute shook his head. "I was actually dinkin' 'Ye'boi'."

Kij rose an eyebrow. "Sound stupid."

The younger troll chuckled. "Nah when I say et, but when dose fools say et, dey'll looking sellin' it ta ya boy, Ye'boi."

Kij'aza broke into a cackle. "O' mon…! 'A!" She held onto her sides as she leaned back.

Ruzu- Ye'boi beamed proudly at the huntress, joining her in the laugh. He should've been quiet with the guards making their rounds, encouraging her to do the same.

But that laugh was a lively melody, drawing him closer towards her.

So close that he instinctively leaned into her. Yet it threw off her laughter-weakened balance, sending them back under the dock.

The two stared at each other, a faint blush growing on both trolls' faces.

"Da 'ell ya doin' on me?" Kij murmured playfully.

"I dunno…" The young troll shrugged, tilting his head closer to the huntress'. His lips brushed along hers, a playful tease in his eyes as he pulls away.

Kij'aza was wide eyed, whether in shock or joy it was hard to say.

"Dat was good," She began after an awkward moment. Kij smiled slightly, baring her tusks as she continued. "But don't ya be dinkin' dis excuses ya from callin' da Darkspeah shite."

"O'!" He gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. "I ain't even say dey were, an' even if I did, I'd be yar shite taa."

"Den ya probably wanna be a quiet shite foh a while den." The huntress smirked, pointing ahead to a guard that was coming a little too close to their dockside spot.

"Right, right…" He lowered his voice, spreading his dark close against him and Kij, silently covering themselves for the night.


End file.
